<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of the Pining &amp; Desperation That Lead to This by multixfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504073">All of the Pining &amp; Desperation That Lead to This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics'>multixfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Smut, Mention of ABBA, Original Character(s), Pining, Requested, Stuck In An Elevator LOL, The Team Just Wants Spencer And Y/N To Get Together, doe eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about him stupefied you. His smell was on your clothes, in your hair, and lingering on your chest. His hands were pure ecstasy and his breaths were yours, filling your lungs. His kisses left marks of tension, love, and pining. You were so ready for him. </p><p>(Requested)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid &amp; Reader, Spencer Reid/ Fem Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of the Pining &amp; Desperation That Lead to This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested: Yes</p><p>Prompt: "Hey could you do a fanfic about Spencer and reader getting stuck in the elevator during a "blackout with no cell service" at work, things get steamy then doors open to the team who planned this so that the two would finally get over the doe eyes they were sending each other"</p><p>Requests can be submitted through the work titled "Requests" under my name :)</p><p>Reader uses she/her pronouns</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Spencer had been having some…tension for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>When you say tension, you mean that you had many dreams- including the one in which you and Spencer had gone skinny dipping – for months now and you kinda just wished he would ask you out.</p><p> </p><p>Much to your dismay, Spencer had been feeling the same for a while. He hoped his subtle hints that he wanted to….jump your bones….would work. He even checked a book out at the library on ‘sending signals to women’, but it hadn’t really worked. </p><p> </p><p>You both were so oblivious to each other that you hadn’t even noticed the team had a bet on when you two would finally get over the whole ‘’doe eyes’’ thing and just hook up. </p><p> </p><p>Everything started out as a pretty typical Tuesday. The BAU was in the middle of nowhere, well that’s what it felt like anyway, consulting on a family annihilator case. The team had hit a dead end and Hotch decided that sending you and Spencer to the morgue to get another look would be a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up your case file notes, you headed to the elevator with Spencer following behind you. When it finally opened, the two of you got in and you reached for the button. Spencer seemed to do the same too, and his strong hand grazed yours, sending both butterflies and heat straight down to your core.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sorry” he mumbled. <i>Jeez, why do I have to make this so awkward?<i> He thought.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Its, um, all good” you responded, just a nervous as he was. </p><p> </p><p>God, he looked so good today. His hair was a perfect amount of fluffy and put-together. He was wearing tight cargo pants and his-</p><p> </p><p>Your thoughts were cut off by the elevator jolting and the lights going out.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Spencer cursed. He pressed the emergency call button but it didn’t seem to be working.</p><p> </p><p>You picked up your cell phone, only to see that it had no service.</p><p> </p><p>“No service” you sighed, sinking to the floor. Of course the elevator had to be stuck in a rural town with no generator. Of course you were stuck with Spencer. Why couldn’t it have been Emily? She would’ve kept you busy for hours. Or Penelope? The two of you would’ve laughed so hard until you were found. You hated that you had to face him. That you had to resist the urge to run your hands through his hair, play with his belt buckle, take his-</p><p> </p><p>“I hate elevators. I hate them. I hate them so much” you hard Spencer mumble under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>He seemed truly distressed so you scooted over to him and put your arm around his shaking shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we will be okay. I’m guessing this was a blackout. Once the team gets the power back on, which they will, their first task will be to make sure that everyone is safe. They <i>will<i> find us, and we <i>will<i> be okay, Spence” you comforted.</i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>He was silent for a moment before he said “About 30 people are killed because of elevators each year, but close to 17,00 are injured.”</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh. “Spence”, you coaxed, “for once, try not to think about statistics. We will be alright. I’m right here.”</p><p> </p><p>He was silent once more. You just couldn’t handle the tensed silence so you asked “how is your mom doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, she’s fine. She’s in a care facility that she really likes right now. Um, she writes every week” he responded, shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. Have you read anything good lately or been up to anything interesting?” you prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“I recently re-read ‘War &amp; Peace’ in Russian and finished ‘Hamlet’ again yesterday” he said. He couldn't help but think about he borrowed book that sat on his dresser….</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh that’s nice” you said, glad he wasn’t as scared anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” he asked. His voice sounded so sexy you just wanted to scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you? I know you’re a big movie fan, did you see anything you like recently?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I don’t think I’ve seen anything new for a while. I just re-watched Mamma Mia for the 18millionth time yesterday, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice. What’s your favorite ABBA song?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s SO hard to answer, you can’t make me choose!” you exclaimed, a hint of surprise in your voice</p><p> </p><p>“What, are you surprised that I know who ABBA is?” he asked, in almost a teasing tone. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I just, uh…” you trailed off, not noticing how close your lips had gotten to his. </p><p> </p><p>“Then, what were you so surprised about?” he asked, his tone slightly aggressive.</p><p> </p><p>You stared at him, confused. Right as you opened you mouth to answer, he grabbed your face and pulled you in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Holy. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>Your tongues were dancing in unison while his soft lips were crushed against his. His smell swirled around you and filled up all of your senses. </p><p> </p><p>You moaned lightly into his mouth and his fingers started to toy with your blazer. </p><p> </p><p>His tongue suddenly dominated yours, and he began unbuttoning your blazer.</p><p> </p><p>You moaned lightly into his mouth once more as your blazer was on the floor. Your hands were tangled in his perfect hair, and your lips seemed to be melting away any fears of his. You could not believe this was happening.</p><p> </p><p>His beautiful ands began moving down to the hem of your skirt when you suddenly pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Breathless you asked, “are you okay with this? W-what are we doing?”</p><p> </p><p>He stared into your eyes and said “I’ve been wanting this for so long. Ever since you walked through the doors of the BAU I wanted you to be mine. You never talked over me when I was telling you facts, or rolled your eyes when I told you about my weekend spent learning more quantum physics. I am more than okay with this, if you are.”</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t know what to say for a second. “Spencer, I’ve wanted you for so long too. I love how excited you get when you recite your facts &amp; figures. I love the way you tell someone something that reminded you of them. I love the way your hair bounces when you run. I am ready to take the next step” you finally confessed. </p><p> </p><p>Even through the darkness of the elevator you saw his smile grow. He pulled you in for another intoxicating kiss. When you pulled apart you said</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to make sure we are safe. Can we discuss safe words and limits please?” you asked. While you were dripping in anticipation, you knew this was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Once the two of you had swapped your limits and safe words, and Spencer pulled a condom from his briefcase, he said “now get against the wall and be a good girl for me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>More than happy to comply, you leaned against the wall and let him kiss you up and down your neck. </p><p> </p><p>Everything about him stupefied you. His smell was on your clothes, in your hair, and lingering on your chest. His hands were pure ecstasy and his breaths were yours, filling your lungs. His kisses left marks of tension, love, and pining. You were so ready for him. </p><p> </p><p>You pulled off his shirt while he began toying with your skirt.</p><p> </p><p>You traced his abs, and allowed, with grace, his weight to come down on you. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled your skirt off and fingered you through your lacy underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so wet for me” he growled into your ear.</p><p> </p><p>Moaning, you took his gorgeous lips and kissed them. Before he knew it, you had unbuckled his belt and let his pants slowly fall down.</p><p> </p><p>Stroking his bulge through his underwear, you could feel him, somehow, get bigger. </p><p> </p><p>He demanded “get on your knees” and you complied, as he yanked his underwear down.</p><p> </p><p>Staring at his cock, you wrapped your mouth around it. Letting his length go slide down as far as it could into your throat, you licked his tip, eliciting a moan from him.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take much for him to get close. Once his legs began quivering, you pulled your mouth away from his cock and began pumping it with your hand.</p><p> </p><p>He came quickly, his hands yanking at your hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up” he commanded as his breathing began to slow.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled a condom onto his wet dick and pinned you against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to take my dick like the good girl you are” he said, sliding the tip along your slit.</p><p> </p><p>Inserting it, he let his length fill you before gently pumping in and out.</p><p> </p><p>You moaned loudly, enjoying the stimulation he was giving you.</p><p> </p><p>He reached down to rub your clit and you were so close.</p><p> </p><p>He whispered “I’ve wanted you for so long. So long I wish you would see me. For so long I wanted this to happen, fuck” into you ear as you came, clenching around his dick, and sending him over the edge again too. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, your phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>Not ready for this to end, he slid out of you reluctantly and handed you your phone.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to steady your breaths, you out the phone on speaker and answered it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, JJ”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you alright? Did you make it to the morgue okay? The precinct had a blackout and we just wanted to find you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, uh Spence and I are stuck in the elevator, but I’m glad you could reach us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, how is he? He doesn’t so well with elevators.” JJ asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, he’s fine, we…kept busy” you said winking over to Spencer, who was putting his pants back on. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we will send someone over, they should have it up and running in five minutes. Would you mind coming back to the office before going to the morgue, Hotch wants to show you something.” JJ said, a hint of confusion in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, thanks JJ, bye” you said, hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer handed your skirt and blazer back as you said “you, Dr. Spencer Reid, are good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, thank you, Y/N, you’re not so bad yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Doing your best to look professional, the two of you hurriedly got dressed. When the lights came back on and the elevator began functioning again, you saw him and just couldn’t resist.</p><p> </p><p>You reached over and kissed him so hard that he stumbled back to the wall where he previously fucked you. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he began running his hands down your ass, the door opened and Hotch cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, mortified, you turned as red as a tomato. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Reid, Y/L/N, come with me, I have to show you something” Hotch said, motioning you back to the office.</p><p> </p><p>On your way there, you asked “what are we going to tell the team?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell the team what?” Morgan asked coming up behind you.</p><p> </p><p>Before you could answer, Spencer said “that Y/N and I are together”, and grabbed your hand. </p><p> </p><p>You smiled as Morgan asked “oh damnnn, is that true?”</p><p> </p><p>JJ saw you holding Spencer’s hand and squealed, motioning Emily to come over.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan noticed the hickeys on your neck and hooted. “Damn, looks like pretty boy got some in that elevator.”</p><p> </p><p>Smacking him across the head, you said “Morgan, keep your voice down!”</p><p> </p><p>Emily walked over to JJ, wanting to see what the ruckus was about. “Holy shit, are Reid and Y/N finally together?” she asked, a little too excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are” you said. You were so happy that you could finally say that. You drew your attention away from the team for a moment to kiss him, but when you looked back over, Emily had her hands in the air like she was celebrating a huge win. Then, you saw JJ reluctantly hand her a stack of cash.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you did NOT” you started.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, honey, we did” Emily said, collecting her cash from the team.</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head and looked over to Spencer who was chuckling a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we were the only ones who couldn’t see it. We were meant to be” he said, pulling you into another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>You were so beyond happy you thought you might implode. He was finally yours, and you were his. </p><p> </p><p>Little did you know, Emily and Penelope had planned this all along, as Emily was so close to winning the bet, she bribed Penelope with half the money + extra Sergio time if she could hack into the systems while there was a lull in the case and shut everything down. She was honestly such a big fan of the mere thought of the two of you getting together. Unfortunately, since she set up a camera in the elevator, that meant she saw everything....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest, I'm not the biggest fan of this even though I spent like 3 hours on it lol. I am <i>so<i> sorry, I truly hope you all enjoyed it </i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i>Requests can be submitted through the work titled "Requests" under my name :)</i><br/></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i>Feedback, as always, is greatly appriciated!</i><br/></i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>